Tactics
by iamRAWRkaythanks
Summary: “Great idea, Konan. But there's a flaw in your plan. This is a…classroom with no windows. Door is locked, and possibly reinforced." AU. Konan. Sakura. Kin. Hinata. Tayuya. Temari. Tenten. Ino. Locked in a classroom, with no way to escape...


**Yo hola, peoples.**

**What can I say...I was looking for Naruto female friendship fics and I came across like...none...so I wrote another. **

**This idea came to me hilariously. I was thinking...making mac'n'cheese...and it hit me.**

**I laughed so hard.**

**My sister stared at me.**

**(This is NOT the oneshot I was complaining about, thankyouveryMUCH!)**

**_Disclaimer: ...I don't own anything._**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Tactics**_

"Ugh…FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!!"

"Forehead, would you kindly just please shutyourfacebeforeIdo_so?_ You're driving all of us NUTS!"

"Shut up, you stupid pig!" Sakura Haruno yelled at her best friend/rival, Ino Yamanaka.

'Pssht. Whatever," Ino muttered.

"Ahem," One of their companions, a blue-haired female, coughed lightly. "…Don't you think we should stop fighting and figure out a way to get out of here?"

"Great idea, Konan-san," Temari no Sabaku smirked in the dim light, leaning against a wall. "But there are two flaws in your plan. One; Sakura and Ino _never_ stop fighting, and this is a…classroom. In the middle of the school. No windows, the door is locked-"

'I'll just kick through it then," Sakura grinned. She was known for being the strongest girl in school.

Temari ignored her, and went on. "-and also reinforced."

"…Fuck," Sakura said again.

"Sak-Sakura-chan, wo-would y-you ple-please s-stop sw-swearing?" Hinata Hyuuga stuttered, twirling her fingers together.

"Sorry, Hinata-chan," Sakura flushed.

Tenten sighed. She was sitting in a corner. She clutched her head. "Stupid boys. Stupid boys nad their fuckin' mind games!"

Tayuya no Sound arubtly echoed Tenten's sigh from her spot next to Konan. "I'm going to _kill_ Kimmimaro."

"I'll kill Sasuke," Sakura promised, eyes narrowing.

Tsuki Kin coughed. "I don't think we should kill the guys if we want to continue going to this school."

Silence.

"What do you propose then?" Tenten asked.

Kin shrugged her shoulders. "Its simple. We-"

At that moment, Sakura's phone started vibrating.

"Hello?" She basically screamed, turning it on speakerphone.

"_Hnn._"

"FUCK YOU, UCHIHA!" Sakura screamed into the phone.

"_Is that any way to treat a friend, Sa-ku-raaaaa?"_

"Like HELL you're a FRIEND, YOU ASS! NOW LET US OUT OF HERE!"

"_Hmmm, let me think about that…yeah no."_

"Jerk," Ino threw in. By now all eight of the girls were glaring at the phone.

"_Let me have that phone, Uchiha."_

"_Back off, Hyuuga."_

"ASS! STUPID HYUUGA! SCREW YOU!" Tenten yelped, recgonizing the voice of Neji Hyuuga.

"_Wish I could, babe, but I'm out here and you're in there_," Neji said.

"Stupid jerks," Temari muttered.

"_Sasuke."_

"_What Pein?"_

"_I wish to talk to Konan."_

"_The girls have it on speakerphone too-"_

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! JUST YOU WAIT!" Sakura snapped, and shut the phone.

"…Sakura, you just ruined our one chance of getting out of here," Kin informed her.

"Whatever," She hissed, sitting down on the cold floor.

"…Why did they pick an abandoned classroom? They are so many _better_ choices," Ino wanted to know.

"Because they're unimaginative," Hinata said.

They all stared at the female Hyuuga.

"What? I'm pissed," She snarled.

Konan placed a finger to her chin. "How about we _all_ barrel into the door at the same time?" She pointed out. "With all of our strengths combined-"

"Sounds good to me," Tayuya smirked, standing up.

"Ready? One-two-three-"

The sound of wood splintering and loud thumps followed.

As did bright light.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MY EYES!" Ino shrieked.

"…They didn't reinforce it?" Konan asked with surprise.

"Pssht. They're stupid," Temari rolled her eyes. "C'mon. Let's go-"

They rounded the corner, and found the eight guys.

The guys stared.

"…Naruto, you dobe, I told you to reinforce it! What happened?"

"Eh heh heh…I…forgot…?"

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS, YOU LITTLE BAS-"

"NARA YOU'RE GOING DOWN, LAZY ASS!"

"KIMMIMARO, PREPARE TO FACE YOUR DOOM!"

"HYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"N-N-naruto-k-k-kun-!"

"Kiba…I suggest you get ready for the fight of your life!" _Manical laughter_.

"…Dosu…I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Pein. You have five seconds to run. Starting…now."

"Fuck…RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" Naruto screamed.

The eight boys took off.

"GET BACK HERE YOU-"

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_Tactics_ has no real background/scenary. I've left that up to the imagination.**

**Why are Sakura, Kin, Hinata, Tayuya, Tenten, Temari, Ino, and Konan locked up by the boys?**

**...I don't know.**

**I've left it up to you. Mwa ha HA!**

**... -cough cough-**

**Please leave me a review, because that would be much**

**a**

**p**

**p**

**r**

**e**

**c**

**i**

**a**

**t**

**e**

**d.**

**No **

**f**

**l**

**a**

**m**

**e**

**s**

**thought.**

**Thanks!**

**Ja ne,**

**Lady Maybelle of Confusion**


End file.
